LSD
by Edentelle
Summary: Tentang Clarisse La Rue, yang berjuang melawan realita.


Clarisse La Rue tahu bahwa dunia itu kejam. Tapi dia tidak tahu dunia bisa sekejam ini padanya.

 _Realita mempermainkaku. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya mempermainkanku. Tidak. Tidak akan pernah._

Tapi dia masih terlalu naif.

A Percy Jackson fanfiction

Percy Jacson and the Olympians © Rick Riordan

LSD belongs to me

Dibuat untuk para tokoh minor yang jarang disorot

Enjoy!

Clarisse dan teman seperjuangannya, Percy, lagi – lagi lari dari panti asuhan remaja ke-24 yang telah ditinggalinya dan Percy. Mereka terus berlari kearah hutan yang akhirnya tembus ke sebuah desa kecil yang berujung di kota besar nan mewah.

Clarisse La Rue dan Perseus 'Percy' Jackson. Entah bagaimana bisa bernasib sama. Ibu mereka meninggal, dan ayah mereka membuangnya. Mereka pertama kali bertemu di gorong-gorong super besar di New York pada saat umur mereka 7 tahun. Kota yang tidak menerima gelandangan kecil seperti mereka, yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk lari dan akhirnya singgah di panti asuhan pertama mereka.

"Ah! Itu desa! Istirahat dulu, yuk! Kakiku pegal!"

Mereka akhirnya duduk sebentar dan beristirahat di lapangan besar tempat warga biasanya mengadakan acara-acara besar. 130 km lagi, dan mereka akan sampai kota. Tidak-tidak, kota ini bukan New York. Ini adalah kota besar nan mewah yang memberi perlindungan dan merawat anak-anak terlantar. Tidak seperti 24 panti asuhan terdahulu yang menyuruh anak-anaknya bekerja.

(`3`)

Clarisse dan Percy bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk bersiap meninggalkan desa untuk menuju ke kota. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah. Mereka mendengar desisan.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Percy waspada. Dia segera menarik cutter dari saku kaosnya. "Aku tidak tahu" balas Clarisse, yang juga sudah memegang pisau lipat yang dicurinya dari laci ibu panti.

Mereka terus mendekat pada sumber suara. Tapi ternyata, itu bukan suara desisan, melainkan tangisan seorang gadis yang sepertinya seumur dengan mereka. Rambutnya pendek berwarna hijau yang menyilaukan mata, tapi sepertinya rambut aslinya berwarna _ginger_ , dilihat dari akar rambutnya. Dia lumayan tinggi untuk seorang gadis remaja. Mengenakan pakaian super usang, yaitu: jaket musim dingin berbulu tebal putih, lengging hitam, dan sepatu but berwarna khaki. Dia membawa tas ransel yang sangat, _sangat_ penuh. Clarisse dan Percy segera berlari dan menghampirinya.

"Hey," sapa Percy. "Siapa namamu?" lanjutnya.

"Kayla. Kayla saja." Jawab gadis itu. "Aku Percy, dia Clarisse" Percy berkata sambil menunjuk Clarisse. "Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Percy lagi. "Aku… Aku…" Tangis gadis itu serasa ingin pecah lagi. "Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk bercerita. Kalau kau tidak ingin, tidak apa-apa." Kata Clarisse lembut. Wow.

"Tidak… Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak tahan dengan keluargaku. Aku hanya kabur."

Satu lagi remaja malang yang jadi korban keluarganya.

"Kau dari mana?" Tanya Percy. "Aku kabur dari New York. Aku tahu, aku tahu, New York memang jauh, _sangat_ jauh. Tapi aku benar-benar dari New York. Ngomong-ngomong, usiaku 14 tahun" New York. Kota yang tidak menerima anak-anak non-glamor.

"Kalau begitu, kita tidak beda jauh. Aku dan Percy 15 tahun. Dan, Mau pergi bersama kami? Kami akan pergi ke kota. 130 km dari sini untuk minta perlindungan." Tawar Clarisse.

Tepat sebelum Kayla menjawab, datanglah seorang kakek-kakek berwajah cemas dan menghadap Clarisse.

"Non, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya cemas pada Clarisse. "Saya tidak apa-apa, tuan. Ada apa?" Diam-diam Clarisse menyiagakan pisau lipatnya. "Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" "Ya, tuan. Memang ada apa?"

Tiba-tiba, kakek tersebut mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam pisau daging super besar.

"KARENA AKU AKAN MEMASAKMU. HAHAHAHA!"

"CLARISSE!" Jerit Percy.

ZRASH! Darah berceceran. Percy dan Clarisse berjengit melihatnya.

Kayla, iya, _Kayla,_ si gadis _inosen_ yang hendak mereka tolong, baru saja menyayat perut dan dada kakek tersebut dengan pisau dari saku jaketnya dalam satu gerakan super cepat, yang menyebabkan adanya satu luka sepanjang 40 cm yang melintang di tubuh kakek tersebut.

"A… Apa yang kau…" "Aku baru saja menolongmu, Clarisse. Kau orang baik. Aku yakin. Lagipula bapak itu jahat. Dia ingin memasakmu. Dan, aku ikut denganmu ke kota."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak, Kayla." Dan, ngomong-ngomong, Kayla memang tinggi. Usianya hanya terpaut 2 tahun dari Percy, tapi tingginya sudah sekening Percy.

Clarisse menyimpan kembali pisau lipatnya. Dia masih agak kaget soal perbuatan Kayla tadi. Tapi, memang, kakek tua tadi hendak membunuhnya.

"Nah, Kayla, kalau kita menuju ke sana," Percy menjelaskan dan menunjuk kearah ladang. "Kita akan sampai di kota. Kalau lancar, harusnya kita bisa naik bus kesana. Dalam waktu dua setengah jam"

"Dan kita sebaiknya pergi sebelum warga sadar bahwa kita telah membunuh seorang kakek."

Mereka pun berjalan sejauh beberapa ratus meter untuk mencapai stasiun dan akhirnya mereka menaiki bus tersebut. Tapi satu hal yang mengganggu Clarisse, _mengapa Kayla kelihatan familiar?_

(`3`)

Mereka telah sampai di kota. Kota ini _luar biasa_. Mereka bertiga bahkan terbengong-bengong melihatnya. Tapi tetap, hal yang pertama mereka cari adalah-Ah! Itu dia!— _Balai Perlindungan anak._ Hal yang harus dilakukan juga mudah. Mendaftar, dan puf! Kau sudah dilindungi kota!

Mereka pun berjalan kearah balai. Tetapi, saat mereka hendak menaiki anak tangga, mereka melihat seorang anak cowok kumel yang mukanya kelihatan 'gedeg'. Matanya gelapnya kosong, seakan mempertimbangkan apa dia akan masuk ke balai atau tidak. Dan dia duduk di anak tangga.

"Hey, ada apa?" Tanya Percy lembut. Mengapa dia bisa menjadi selembut itu, Clarisse juga tidak tahu. Setahu Clarisse, Percy itu orangnya serampangan, konyol, bodoh, posesif dan super-over-protektif kalau sudah menyangkut teman-temannya, yang berarti Clarisse, karena Clarisse adalah teman pertamanya dan satu-satunya yang mau menerima Percy apa adanya.

"Aku butuh masuk ke balai. Aku butuh tempat tinggal. Tapi aku jujur saja aku tidak mau." Sahut anak itu.

"Hey, tidak apa-apa. Kami juga akan masuk ke balai. Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa? Aku Percy, ini Clarisse, dan ini Kayla." Kayla tersenyum dan melambai. Masih ada sedikit noda darah kakek pada sela kukunya, tapi tampaknya anak ini tak memperhatikan.

"Michael. Michael Yew." Lagi-lagi Clarisse berpikir,

 _Anak ini kelihatan familiar._

(`3`)

Mereka berempat pun memasuki balai dan memasuki balai, walaupun Michael selalu menempel pada punggung Percy. Setelah mendaftar, mereka harusnya mendapat kartu identitas per anak. Tapi, petugas hanya memberikan satu kartu, yaitu kepada Clarisse.

"Permisi, maaf, nyonya, mengapa hanya saya yang mendapat kartu?" Petugas tersebut terlihat bingung, kemudian ia berkata, "Memang harusnya hanya kamu yang mendapatkannya, 'kan?" Clarisse menoleh dengan ekspresi bingung kearah teman-temannya, yang sedang mengernyitkan kening karena kebingungan juga. Clarisse membuka mulut untuk menyanggah petugas tersebut, sebelum petugas tersebut berkata lagi, "Pergilah bocah! Pergilah ke gedung panti dan tunjukkan kartu tersebut pada penjaga!"

Akhirnya mereka pergi walaupun mereka masih bingung.

Mereka berjalan ke pintu belakang balai, dan saat membukanya, terlihat sebuah bangunan besar berwarna putih dan terlihat beberapa anak kecil sedang berlarian.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuk punggungnya.

"Hai! Aku Silena! Siapa namamu?"

Clarisse terkejut untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya dia membalas, "Aku Clarisse. Ini teman-temanku, Percy, Kayla, dan Michael. Hey, Silena, tidakkah kau takut pada orang asing?" Silena kelihatannya tidak lebih dari 12 tahun. Mungkin sekitar 10. Berarti dia seumur dengan Michael.

Silena menggeleng. Rambut hitam bergelombangnya yang dikuncir kuda ikut bergoyang ketika dia menggeleng. Clarisse menyadari Silena menatap tajam Michael, begitu pula Michael.

 _Silena… Silena..._

Clarisse berpikir untuk ketiga kalinya.

 _Anak ini familiar._

(`3`)

Percy dan Michael sudah pergi ke panti bagian kiri, tempat anak laki-laki tinggal. Sedangkan Silena mengantar Kayla dan Clarisse ke bagian kanan, tempat anak perempuan tinggal. Clarisse melihat lagi, Silena dan Michael bertukar tatapan tajam dan sinis sebelum mereka berpisah.

Selama dijalan, Clarisse terus memikirkan satu hal; _Familiar. Betapa Kayla, Michael, dan Silena terlihat begitu familiar._

"Claire!"

Clarisse tersentak. Bukan karena teriakan Kayla. Tapi _nama panggilannya._ Clarisse hanya dipanggil 'Claire' oleh ibunya.

"Mengapa kau memanggilku Claire?" "Aku hanya asal panggil. Clarisse terlalu panjang dan sulit. Claire lebih simple dan mudah diucapkan."

Entah mengapa, Clarisse menangkap sebuah kebohongan. Clarisse memang jago menafsir kejujuran. Ayahnya seorang pembohong, dan Clarisse harus berhadapan dengannya setiap hari. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing.

"Kay, Claire, kalian bisa tidur sekamar denganku disini," Silena menunjuk pintu di depannya, yang bertuliskan '125'. "bersama si kembar Victor!" Silena mendorong pintu kamarnya sendiri dengan kelewat bersemangat, sehingga tampak si kembar Victor yang terkejut.

"Ku dengar dari Silena, kalian si kembar Victor, ya? Salam, aku Clarisse. Ini Kayla, temanku"

"Ng… Aku Laurel, dan ini kakakku, Holly. Kami sudah cukup lama disini, cukup lama untuk mengenal semua orang, tapi…" Laurel tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Lupakan. Oh! Aku memakai kalung 'L' dan Holly memakai kalung 'H'! Jangan salah bedakan ya!" Si kembar Victor memamerkan kalungnya masing-masing. Kalung 'L' Laurel berwarna kuning, sedangkan kalung 'H' Holly berwarna biru.

"Nah, Clarisse," Holly melirik kearah Laurel dengan gugup, kemudian kearah Kayla dan Silena. "…Dan Kayla, kalau-" belum selesai Holly bicara, bel berbunyi. "Itu artinya jam makan." Lanjut Laurel.

(`3`)

Kayla, Clarisse, Silena, Holly, dan Laurel berjalan menuju ke paviliun makan dan bertemu dengan Percy dan Michael. Lagi-lagi, Silena dan Michael bertukar pandang sengit.

Mereka duduk di meja kosong di pojok paviliun. "Hey, kami berdua tahu beberapa tempat menarik di sekitar sini." Holly memulai. "Mau pergi besok? Sekadar melihat-lihat saja, berhubung aku yakin kau anak baru di kota ini." Lanjut Laurel. "Boleh saja. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Clarisse berkata sambil menengok kearah Kayla dan Silena. Victor bersaudara hanya mengerutkan kening dan bertukar pandang bingung.

"Tentu saja kami ikut!" kata Silena yang kelewat bersemangat. "Aku akan tanya para cowok dulu." Kata Kayla. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menuju ke tempat Percy dan Michael yang sedang tertawa dengan anggota panti lain.

"Eh… Uh… Ka-kami akan tidur duluan, Clarisse. Selamat malam." Victor bersaudara pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar, meninggalkan Clarisse dengan Silena dan Kayla.

Terjadi keheningan canggung diantara mereka. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena Silena memutuskan utuk tidur, diikuti oleh kedua teman barunya.

(`3`)

Hari ini harusnya berjalan lancar.

Holly dan Laurel mengajak Clarisse, Kayla, Percy, dan Michael untuk berkeliling kota. Melihat-lihat tempat menarik.

Tapi ada 'perang' antara anggota panti perempuan dengan anggota panti laki-laki. Biangnya? Sudah pasti Michael dan Silena. Awalnya, mereka hanya bertengkar biasa. Kemudian menjelek-jelekan gender. Seluruh anggota mendengar. Mereka memprovokasi. Dan pecahlah 'perang' gender. Ada yang lempar-lemparan bantal, pakaian alat tulis, sampai sapu. 5 petugas pria dan 4 petugas wanita sudah berusaha melerai, eh, malah ikut perang gara-gara dipengaruhi si kecil Michael dan Silena. Clarisse mencatat dalam otak, kemampuan provokasi mereka luar biasa. Jangan sampai cari masalah sama mereka, dan mereka bisa jadi senjata hebat. Bahkan Percy yang kalem ikut-ikutan berkelahi dan sedang berusaha menimpuk seorang gadis seusianya dengan bantal.

Clarisse tidak tertarik untuk ikut perang. Pasalnya, ada 4 anak pingsan, 27 luka-luka, 13 menangis, dan tidak ada yang tidak peduli, kecuali Clarisse, sih. Dia memutuskan untuk menjauh, mengambil peta dib alai, dan berjalan keluar sendirian. Tidak lupa pisau lipat dan beberapa drachma emas dan perak di saku kanan jaketnya.

Clarisse melangkahkan sepatu but Holly-yang dipinjamnya tadi pagi-ke trotoar. Ia hendak menuju ke Museum tempur, tempat yang menyimpan barang-barang tempur tua jaman masih perang saudara dan tempat wisata terdekat dari panti. Clarisse membeli tiket dan mulai meng-eksplor tempat tersebut. Clarisse berjalan ke tempat pesawat-pesawat, ingatan-ingatan buruk tentang masa lalunya mulai bermunculan di kepalanya. Clarisse berusaha mati-matian agar tidak menangis dan berteriak. Ia langsung lari ke toilet, masuk ke salah satu biliknya dan jatuh terduduk sambil bersandar ke dinding dan menangis.

 _Flashback_

" _DASAR ANAK BODOH!"_

 _BUK!_

 _Clarisse terpelanting jauh setelah menerima pukulan dari ayahnya tepat di perut. Ia pingsan. Tapi ayahnya tidak peduli. Ia hanya menatap nyalang tubuh Clarisse yang babak belur selama setengah detik, dan kemudian ia pergi._

 _Flashback end_

Ayahnya memang abusive seperti itu. Clarisse benci sekali padanya. Benci, **Benci,** **Benci, BENCIIII** sekali pada ayahnya. Tapi ia tidak kuasa melawan ayahnya. Hanya ada satu hal yang bisa mengalihkan pikiran Clarisse. Yaitu-

Ia menatap botol kecil yang sudah kosong setengah di tangannya. Botol yang selalu ia bawa di saku kiri jaketnya. Botol tersebut bertuliskan

 _Mood Booster_

-obat penenang.

Clarisse tahu mengonsumsi narkoba bukanlah hal baik, tapi ia tidak punya pelarian lain.

Clarisse langsung menumpahkan isi botol tersebut ketangannya. Tidak peduli berapa pun yang keluar. Ia langsung meminumnya. _Tanpa air._

Clarisse ingat, ia membeli obat tersebut secara _online_ -ilegal. Tapi, obat tersebut berhasil. Sekarang Clarisse sudah lebih tenang. Ia mulai berdiri dan berjalan tertatih-tatih untuk keluar dari bilik toilet. Ia menuju ke wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya disitu. Toilet sepi sekali saat itu. Clarisse bersyukur, karena, kalau tidak, orang-orang pasti mendengarnya menangis atau menggedor-gedor pintu toilet karena ia sudah lama sekali ada disitu. Clarisse melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
